


Fighter

by orphan_account



Series: SPN Angst Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9 Squares - 3 Fics Challenge, Alternate Universe - Prison, Dark fic, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Underage Sex, Past coming back to haunt, SPN Angst Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After John raped and abused Jo for years, her dad found out and John killed him. In the ten years John spent in prison, Jo tried to rebuild her life, married Dean, and had another kid. But when John is released from prison, he returns to claim her as her own.My fill for the SPN Angst Bingo for the square Unrequited Love.My fill for the 9 Squares 3 Fics Challenge for the squares Break-up, Prison AU, and Training.





	Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> The song title is the same from Christina Aguilera's song of the same name. 
> 
> Be sure to read the warnings in the tags!

After ten years in prison, John was finally getting parol. His lawyer had told him that he couldn’t even enter the state of Nebraska, let alone go near the Roadhouse, Jo, or any of her family.

He would break those rules as soon as they let him out.

It wasn’t that he wanted to break the law, he just knew what he had was true love, and anyone that tried to stand in his way of getting to the girl had to be eliminated.

He’d spent years in prison planning the moment he would see her again. She would be 25 now, but he knew she would still have the girlish charm he loved. He wondered if she went to college or if she stayed at the bar to work. He worried that she wouldn’t be the same, but he tried not to dwell on that thought.

Sam and Dean weren’t there to pick him up. He’d wondered if they would show up or not, if they could forgive him or not. It didn’t really bother him that they weren’t there, and if he was honest with himself, it would make his plans easier not having to give his boys the slip in the middle of the night.

The minute he could, he hotwired a truck met up with a cousin of a buddy from prison. His friend, Caleb, was young and ambitious, and had wanted to make lots of friends. His family used his new connections to start dealing arms, and Caleb promised John that he could get whatever he needed.

John met Jim at a church, surprised that they used a church as the front to their business. He got a couple AR-15s and a pistol, paid the man, and headed east for the Roadhouse.

It took a day before he made it into Nebraska, and another half-day’s drive before he made it to the Roadhouse. He kept pictureing Jo waiting for him to save her, to get her away from her miserable life at the bar, to make her his.

He paused when he saw his Impala outside the bar, surprised that his sons would be here. As he tucked the pistol into the back of his pants, he told himself he wouldn’t shoot if Jo went willingly and everyone let her go. He hadn’t wanted to kill anyone else.

The first person he saw in the musty bar was Ellen who reached for her shotgun when she saw him. He shot first, and saw her go down the same way her husband had ten years before. Not even Jo’s parents could stop their love.

Most of the people in the bar ran at the first shot, and he let them go. He was a good man, he wouldn’t kill anyone innocent.

At the corner of the room he saw his sons. Sam disappeared to the back room and he saw a flash of blond hair in front of him. They were hiding Jo.

Dean turned to face John, pistol raised at his father. “Dad, you can’t be here,” Dean said in a cold, dark voice.

John didn’t bother answering. Dean was hiding Jo trying to stall him, and he had to pay for that. He lowered his gun a little and shot at Dean’s leg, enough to stop him from coming after him and Jo. He kicked the gun out of Dean’s hand as he walked past him, and found Sam alone in the next room.

He lept at his son, and it took a minute, but he got Sam into a chokehold, his gun at Sam’s temple. “Where is she?”

“You’re gonna have to kill me,” Sam told him, “I’m never gonna tell you.”

Frustrated, John yelled out to the room, knowing Jo could hear him. “Come out, come out!”

When Jo didn’t show herself, John cocked the gun and yelled again, “Come out or Sammy dies.”

It took a second before Jo peaked her head out of the closet. She was still gorgeous, long blond hair falling in ringlets down her back. “Please, John,” she said, arms out placating, “don’t shoot him.”

He used the butt of his gun to slam into Sam’s head, knocking him out and let the boy fall onto the floor.

He smiled at his love and stepped closer. She tensed up when he ran a hand down her hair, and he grabbed her, pinning her to the wall and pushing into her mouth like he’d done so many times when she was little.

He was so focused on claiming the girl as his that he didn’t notice the gun in her hand until it was against his head and she pulled the trigger.

* * *

 

Jo stepped away from the bastard where he laid on the floor bleeding. For good measure, she fired the gun a few more times, aiming for his body when she could barely see through the tears.

This was the bastard who raped her, who spent years using her, who killed her Dad when he found out.

When the gun was empty, she went to Sam. He was knocked out but breathing. She kissed his head in thanks and moved back to the closet.

Jacob held his little sister as tight as he could. At nine years old, her son looked like Dean, much more than he looked like John. She had never been more grateful that he didn’t look like his father. Anne clung to her brother. Anne was only two and really looked like Dean, face splattered with freckles, and her green eyes looked at he mom in terror.

She didn’t want them to see the body, but she couldn’t imagine leaving them in the closet. She made them close their eyes as she led them out of the back room and into the front bar.

Ellen had blood dripping down the front of her shirt, but it was all from her shoulder where John had failed to hit anything but her collarbone. She had a rag tied high on Dean’s leg and he looked pale, blood in a pool around him.

Jo kneeled beside her husband as her mom promised an ambulance was on it’s way. “John’s dead,” Jo told Dean, “he can’t hurt us again.”

She stopped him as he tried to talk, “Sam’s going to be fine, he’s knocked out. And we’re okay.”

The kids held onto their parents and they waited for the first responders together.


End file.
